


Smells Like Home

by Aeniel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, But they're only kidnapped at the beginning, Drugs but like only to make the kids sleep, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It gets better I promise, Kagehina as kids, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Scenting, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeniel/pseuds/Aeniel
Summary: “You didn’t say anything about tripping, so it counts. You lost, so stop arguing. You’re too dumb to win in a discussion with me.”Is Shouyou really hearing this right now? This boy… this boy is just so rude. Shouyou can’t take it. He groans, clenching his fingers on his curly hair and pulling at it in frustration. He just can’t get along with this kid. It’s like he’slookingfor a fight, really. Shouyou's tempted to just smack him in the face. That would be satisfying.A fanfic where they meet as kids and get kidnapped, and somehow Kageyama can actually smell Hinata, even if they both still haven't presented yet. Will they remember each other when they meet again? Well. The future will tell.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 64
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I don't know. This idea didn't let me sleep. And I love protective boyfriends. If anyone will like it maybe I'll find the strength to continue because I already know what I want to write, I just need to stop being so lazy LOL
> 
> I love Kagehina so much you don't understand they literally keep me from sleeping. It's 2 am. What have I done to them.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice time screaming and if you want to cry over Kagehina with me, here's my Twitter: @Aeniel10

Shouyou can't stand waiting any longer. He's been waiting for _months_. He can't even count how many days, how many hours it is. His little hands only allow him to count up to ten.

"Dad?" He tugs on the sleeve of his dad's shirt. They're sitting next to each other in the hallway not too far from the room his mom is in right now. Waiting. He _hates_ waiting. It's boring.

His dad doesn't react and Shouyou grows even more impatient. He's a little worried, but more than that, he's excited. He can see an anxious expression on his dad's face, but it doesn't get to him that much. His mom said it would be alright. Besides, she was alright after having Shouyou, so it will be the same with his little sister. He's not so sure what's happening there, though. He doesn't remember how he was born. But it can't be that bad if his mom decided to have another baby, right? Shouyou hopes she's not in a lot of pain.. But he doesn't have a reason to be afraid, he decides. He trusts his mom and knows she's strong. Even stronger than him and he's a boy! So he can't help but smile and tug at his dad's sleeve again.

"What is it?" His dad finally asks, turning his head into Shouyou's direction. His face is white as sheet and his voice sounds like he's about to pass out, but Shouyou can only beam at him when he finally gets his attention.

"How long do we have to wait? Do you know how many minutes we've been already waiting? I don't know, but I know it's too many. Do you know how many? Will you tell me? Do you—"

"Shouyou," the man cuts him off with a tone that has him shutting his mouth instantly. His dad doesn't mean to be harsh, but the stress is getting to him more than he'd like to admit. He almost fainted when he got a call informing him she was in labor. Her screams... He just hopes it'll be over with quickly, for everyone's sake. He raises his hand and pats his son with a heavy sigh. "Be a little more patient, okay, little guy? It's going to be over soon and you will finally be a big brother. A big brother needs to set an example, you know? So be a good boy."

His dad tries to give him a reassuring smile, but it looks weak due to his nerves. Shouyou doesn't mind it though, he stops listening on _big brother_.

"Yes, I'm gonna be the best big brother! I'm going to play with her lots! Can I play with her after the doctors are done? Can I, dad?" He looks at his father with pleading eyes, grabbing his forearm with both hands and squeezing tightly.

"She needs to be a little older for that," his father chuckles. "But you'll get to see her."

"Oh," Shouyou says, disappointed. He pouts for a few seconds, puffing up his cheeks and crossing his arms, but his dad doesn't react so he starts getting impatient again. "So when will I see her?"

"Soon."

"How many minutes?"

"Shouyou."

The boy lets out an annoyed huff and leans his back on the chair abruptly, accidentally hitting his head on the wall.

He cries out, raising his hands to touch the back of his head, but his dad is faster. He raises his hands and looks for any injuries on his son's head, but luckily, there's no blood so it shouldn't be too bad.

"I told you to be patient," Shouyou's dad sighs, a little irritated by his overactive son. He's already seven years old, but just like it was from the beginning, he doesn't stop wearing his parents out even now. Always getting in trouble, hurting himself or other kids. He doesn't mean to do anything bad, but his hot-headed personality makes it hard to catch up with him.

"It hurts," Shouyou whines, ready to burst into tears at any moment. His dad tries to massage the back of his head to ease the pain and it seems to work, because Shouyou stops looking so miserable.

"Mister Hinata?" A voice asks.

There is a nurse coming up to them and while Shouyou doesn't know what it means yet, his dad already tenses up, waiting for the news.

"Everything went well. Both the mother and the child are okay. Congratulations, you have a really cute daughter. And healthy, most importantly." The nurse smiles and Shouyou's dad lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank God."

"Oh! Oh! Can we see her, miss? Can we see my little sis and mom? Please? Pleeease?"

Shouyou jumps in his seat and smiles widely, the pain already forgotten.

"She's really tired right now..."

Oh, no. It means he won't get to see his mom?

The nurse hesitates, seeing the sad look on the boy's face. Her heart breaks a little, seeing such a happy child with this kind of expression.

"Well, I can ask the doctor about it. Wait here for a minute."

Shouyou's excitation is already back, since now there's hope he'll get to see his mom and sister soon. He can't wait! He's wondering how she looks. She must be really small. What color are her eyes? Will she smile at him? Will they let him hold her? Oh, he wants to take her in his arms and hug her, even if he hasn't seen her yet. He just knows he'll love her.

The nurse walks away and gets back after a few minutes that feel like hours. At least for Shouyou. His dad, on the other hand, has a big smile on his face. It only makes Shouyou more excited and he can't stop jumping in his seat.

"Okay, so... The doctor said the husband could visit her right now, but he doesn't think it's a good idea to let a child in just yet. It can be overwhelming."

"What? Why can't I see her?" The boy asks, feeling incredibly hurt.

"You see... Your mommy is really tired. And the baby is, too. They can't play with you right now, so it would be boring, right? Your dad will only talk to your mom for a second and come back. And I think that you will be able to see her in an hour after she's feeling a bit better. What do you say?"

"Hmm..." Shouyou hums, considering what the nurse said. "If I wait for an hour, I get to see mom and sis? For sure?"

"Yes," the nurse says, giving him a warm smile. This kid is really active and loud… She can see it even without spending more time with him. It wouldn't be good if he saw his mom now, it could be too much. And asking a young boy to be silent and calm down won't work for long, she's dealt with kids, so she knows. The doctor is right to let the patient rest for now, she decides. But she's still sad they're disappointing the boy like this.

Shouyou wrinkles his nose, not happy about waiting for another hour, but eventually decides he can take it. He's a big boy, isn't he? He doesn't want to make his mom even more tired. He cares for her and he knows the doctor must know what is the best for her, even if it leaves him feeling disappointed.

"Okay," he says, smiling back at the nurse. He likes her. She's nice and she takes care of his mom and little sister, so she must be a good person. He's happy someone like that is his mom's nurse.

"You're a really good boy, Shouyou," his dad says and the boy puffs out his chest in pride. He beams at him like he's saying _well, of course I am_ and in his dad's eyes it's the most adorable thing in the world.

"There's a room for the kids near. You can let your son stay there so he wouldn't get bored," the nurse says, glancing at Shouyou's dad.

"Perfect," the man agrees as he takes his son's hand and follows the nurse. Before they get to his mother's room, they take Shouyou to the room filled with toys, plushies and art supplies. Shouyou's eyes sparkle as he looks around the room. There are other kids already playing in there, but they pay him no mind. Well, then he will be the one to talk to them!

Shouyou's dad only smiles softly, kissing his son on the forehead.

"Be good and wait here for me, okay?"

The boy nods his head with renewed energy, making his dad and nurse chuckle as they go to the room near the one the one they left Shouyou in. Where his dad finally gets to see his wife and daughter. Shouyou would be sad he needs to wait, but the toys around make him excited enough to leave that thought for later. It's hard for him to focus on one thing, anyways.

There are many toys there, but he gets bored soon. Too soon. He couldn't find any kid that would want to play with him and he _hates_ being alone. And one girl even called his hair ugly! How could she be so mean? Well, he's really energetic and it's annoying for most kids his age. At least that's what his teacher says. That he can get overwhelming. So he shouldn’t be surprised, really, but what is he supposed to do now?

He’s going to find his dad, he decides. He doesn’t want to play here anymore. And besides, he's pretty sure one of the kids peed in their pants because it stinks here. And all the best toys are already taken. It's not that they don't want to play with him, it's him who doesn't want to play with them!

There’s a weird noise coming from one of the rooms. He hears it as he walks out of the kid’s room and it catches his attention in the hallway. It sounds like something hits the wall really hard. Shouyou knows he’s supposed to stay where he is.... but he needs to find out where this noise comes from. He _has to_. And he's so bored. He’ll say sorry to his dad later. He’s sure his dad will understand!

“Who’s there?” He asks, coming closer to the room that seems to be the source of this hitting sound. He glances inside curiously, noticing there are various machines in the room. It sort of looks like the place on the TV he sees sometimes. The one where people lift metal things that look really heavy or do exercises. Ugh, he forgot the word, but it doesn't matter. More importantly, In the middle of the room stands a boy. He looks like he’s Shouyou's age and he’s holding a ball in his hands. Shouyou wants to say hi to him, but he closes his mouth, confused, when the kid glares at him. What did he do to deserve that? He barely came into the room and this boy already looks like this?

“Hi! What are you doing? Are you playing with the ball? Can I play with you? I’m really bored.” Shouyou says, deciding he’s not going to back down just because the boy has a scary face. He’s not afraid! And he’s going to play with the ball too!

“That’s my ball,” says the boy, hugging it tightly, like he thinks Shouyou’s about to take it from him. “Go away.”

Shouyou stays in place, crossing his arms proudly. Why is this boy so rude? He only wants to play! Are all kids in the hospital like this?

“You probably can’t even play with this ball and you don’t want me to see it!” He exclaims, making the other kid’s scowl even worse. “I’m sure I’m better than you anyways. So _I_ don’t want to play with _you_.”

The kid gasps, clenching his teeth and looking like he’s about to punch Shouyou in the face. Shouyou takes a step back. He’s not going to pick a fight, is he?

“No way you’re better than me, idiot!”

Shouyou clasps a hand over his mouth at the insult.

“You can’t say words like that! That's mean!”

“Not my fault you’re an idiot!”  
  
“I’m not!”   
  
Shouyou goes red. He’s so angry it feels like he’s head about to explode. This kid is extremely rude just because Shouyou wanted to play with him. What is wrong with him? Does he not play with other kids? It’s not possible! Playing by yourself is so boring, that’s why Shouyou is so happy to finally have a sibling.

“I’ll prove to you that I’m better,” Shouyou declares, deciding he needs to show this kid he’s not going to let him treat him like this. “Let’s race.”

“Let's… What?” The boy asks, taken aback by the sudden challenge, opening his mouth slightly in surprise.

“Exactly what I said! We’re going to run at our best speed and the first person to stop is the loser! I’m sure you’ll get tired sooner than me,” Shouyou smirks proudly, pointing at his chest with his thumb. He's fast so he's not afraid of losing. He may be a little small for his age, but that doesn't stop him.

“That’s dumb,” the kid mutters, looking at him with narrowed eyes and for a moment Shouyou thinks he’s going to say no.

“What, you’re too afraid to even try?” Shouyou asks daringly.

“No way. I’m going to win,” the kid smirks and it makes Shouyou both annoyed and excited at the same time, which is weird, but he doesn’t have the time to dwell on that. He’s going to win this race. Finally something fun to do!

“I’m going to count to three,” the boy says, but Shouyou doesn’t wait for him and starts running immediately. It’s like he can’t hear anything, he’s so focused on each step. He catches the boy scream something about cheating, but his legs never stop moving.

He’s running through the hallways, almost bumping into people a few times, but he manages to continue moving at the same pace. The nurses yell at him to not run in the hospital, but he doesn’t care, he needs to win and show this rude kid where his place is. And it’s in the second place, because the first belongs to Shouyou!

There is a door leading outside and he doesn’t hesitate before storming out of the building. He’s in some kind of a garden. Or maybe a park? There are a few benches around, as well as a small fountain in the middle. Many different trees and plants too, even if he can’t name them, he still thinks they’re pretty. If he wasn't in a race right now he could take a closer look at them. It’s probably a place for patients to come and relax. It’s empty now, at least Shouyou doesn’t see anyone just yet. He can only hear the sound of the other kid’s foot hitting the ground right behind him. He has to run faster! No way this boy’s going to outrun him.

He’s so distracted by his surroundings and keeping the fast pace that he doesn’t notice there’s a step behind the fountain where the ground is at a little higher level. It’s not a big difference, but it’s easy to miss. With how fast Shouyou's running it’s not surprising he ends up tripping over it. His face hits the ground with a loud _thud_. Luckily, he lands on his cheek and his palms, so at least he doesn’t break his nose. Because if he fell on his nose, he’s sure it’d be broken by now.

He raises his upper body a little but he gets interrupted.

He can’t even properly understand what happened when his cheek hits the ground again. This time it’s because something, well, rather _someone_ trips over Shouyou's legs and falls on his back with their whole body. He hears a loud yelp but he’s not even sure if it comes from him or from the other person. Maybe both. He only knows his whole body hurts and it hurts so much he’s already close to tears. But he won’t cry! He’s stronger than that!

Shouyou groans, trying to stand up, but the other kid is too heavy and he can only lift himself a little before he falls on the ground with a frustrated huff.

“Get off me!”

The other boy mutters something under his breath and Shouyou can’t understand a word. The only thing that matters is that he’s not getting off and it’s making Shouyou even more irritated.

He opens his mouth to yell at the rude kid again, but then he feels a soft touch under his ear and it takes him so off guard that he forgets what he wanted to say. He freezes, trying to understand what’s happening.

He feels warm puffs of air on the side on his neck and he realizes that the other boy is _sniffing_ him.

He takes a few moments to take the thought in. Why is he doing it? What a weirdo! That's not how you talk with other people. Maybe he's young but he knows this much! What...

Apart from being mad, Shouyou feels really nervous for some reason. He doesn’t move, curious what the other boy will say, and maybe a little scared because he has no idea why he’s in this situation in the first place. A blush creeps up his cheeks when he finds himself leaning into the touch instinctively. He freezes. He doesn't understand. What's going on?

The other boy’s doing right now it so random that he doesn’t even know if he should yell at him or just wait until he explains what’s this all about. He's afraid to move. He's not sure what he'd do right now. Is the boy doing something to him? Why does he feel so… okay with all this? He wants him to get lost, but he also doesn't. It's confusing. He doesn't like it.

Then he feels something wet on his neck and he jumps in surprise, hitting the boy’s head with his own and making him fall on his back. Finally free, Shouyou turns around to face him, covering his neck with his hand and crawling back a little. No, really, what’s _wrong_ with this kid? First sniffing and then… and then… he licks his neck? _Why?_ He’s a human! Not food! And on top of that, right now he's a very, very confused human.

He remembers something similar happening on TV, but it's what adults do… He doesn't understand why, though. Do they like the taste of sweat of something? Weird.

“What are you doing?!” Shouyou asks accusingly, pointing at the boy with his free hand. His eyes are wide open in shock.

The thing is, the boy seems to be even more shocked than Shouyou. And he was the one to do these weird things! So what’s with this confused look on his face? He doesn't get to act confused after making Shouyou so embarrassed!

“I—,” he says, but closes his mouth like he doesn’t know how to explain himself. But surely he didn’t do something weird without a reason, right? What if this is some crazy kid that goes biting other kids when they’re angry? Shouyou doesn’t want to get bitten! It must hurt a lot. Probably even more than hitting the ground!

“You _what_ _?_ You can lick ice-cream, but not people!”   
  
The boy’s face immediately goes red, but his scowl doesn’t go away. No, it deepens. It actually looks pretty funny and Shouyou finds himself giggling, to the other boy’s displeasure.

“What’s… What’s so funny?” He grunts.

“Your face,” Shouyou answers before bursting out in laughter again.

“My face is normal! I was born like this!” The boy yells, clearly offended, but Shouyou can’t stop laughing. There are tears in the corner of his eyes and it’s hard to catch his breath once he completely loses it and starts rolling around on the ground.

The boy crosses his arms and looks at Shouyou like he’s judging him for his sins and decides to kill him by hitting his head with the ball he’s still holding in his hands. Well, with the way the kid’s eyes go to the ball and then to Shouyou it wouldn’t be weird if he really decided to throw it at the giggling redhead.

“Stop laughing, idiot,” he says, squeezing the ball so hard his fingers start to hurt.

Something in his tone makes Shouyou calm down, even if it’s not immediately. After a few moments of wheezing and wiping off the tears from his face he raises his upper body from the ground, sitting with his hands on the cold grass and staring at the other boy with furrowed eyebrows.

The boy looks really uncomfortable all of a sudden. He looks away, avoiding Shouyou's gaze. Ah, yes, he was supposed to find out what exactly happened earlier! But when Shouyou opens his mouth, the boy seems to notice it and starts to sweat in panic. He stands up abruptly, making Shouyou flinch and suddenly, he's lost for words. Again. Why is he so easily distracted? It's really hard to know what's going on inside this kid's head...

“You lost!” He yells.

Yep. That's what Shouyou's talking about.

Shouyou realizes his mouth’s hanging open, so he closes it, only to open it again a second later. “Wh-What?” He asks dumbly.

“You lost, idiot. You were the one that stopped running first. So you lost. And I won.”

Shouyou gasps and takes a few second to let that sink in.

He stands up in one sudden motion, pointing at the kid with his finger, so close that he would be sticking it into his chest if he moved a little forward.

“No way!” He yells back. “I tripped! It doesn’t count!”

“You didn’t say anything about tripping, so it counts. You lost, so stop arguing. You’re too dumb to win in a discussion with me.”

Is Shouyou really hearing this right now? This boy… this boy is just so rude. Shouyou can’t take it. He groans, clenching his fingers on his curly hair and pulling at it in frustration. He just can’t get along with this kid. It’s like he’s _looking_ for a fight, really. Shouyou's tempted to just smack him in the face. That would be satisfying.

But no! His dad told him to be a good boy. So he would be a good boy, even if this kid is so rude it makes him go mad. He’ll be better than that.

“I can’t hear you, blah, blah,” Shouyou says, sticking out his tongue at him. The boy’s face twists into an irritated grimace and he says something about being childish, but Shouyou stops paying attention to him because he realizes something important. He gasps, remembering he is supposed to be _inside_ the hospital, not in some kind of a garden where his dad won’t find him.

“Ah!” He clasps a hand over his mouth in horror.

“Wh-What?” The boy asks, looking around like he’s expecting to see a monster approaching.

“My dad. He told me to stay with the other kids. I have to go back or they won’t let me see my mom,” he whines, jumping in place. “But I don’t know the way back…” He adds quietly, not happy about the fact that he’s expressing some kind of a weakness in front of the kid that calls him an idiot.

“Well, I know the way back,” the boy says, raising one eyebrow in amusement. “But I’ll only show you if you admit you lost.”

Shouyou clenches his fists and puffs up his cheeks, frustration clear on his face.

“Fine,” he answers eventually, even though the word barely comes through his throat. “But after we’re there, we’re going to compete in something different and I’m going to beat you, so don’t get scared and run away!”

“Sure,” the boy answers with a laugh, but it looks more like he’s making fun of Shouyou. The smirk on his face only confirms it.

Then the boy looks at him with a weird look on his face, like he’s thinking about something really hard and Shouyou gets impatient. He starts jumping in place awkwardly. Why aren’t they going back already? Is he going to stare at Shouyou all day? Because it feels like it.

“Stop fidgeting,” the boy blurts out, rolling his eyes and taking Shouyou's hand. Shouyou flinches at the sudden motion, but doesn’t tear away from him. He only mumbles something about being a weirdo as the boy leads him to, hopefully, the room he’s supposed to be in.

He’s surprised when they don’t go through the door they used earlier. Instead, the boy leads him to the front of the building. So they’re going another way? Well, doesn’t matter. As long as he gets back, they can even use a window to get in and he’ll just go along with it.

“You’re sure you know the way back?” Shouyou asks, a little uncertain when the boy stops before the stairs leading to the main entrance. He seems to hesitate for a second before answering with an annoyed huff.

“Shut up.”

Wow. So rude. Shouyou's not even surprised anymore. Maybe he really should just smack the boy in the back of his head.

“But—”  
  
“What’s wrong, boys? Are you lost?” A female voice asks.

Shouyou jumps in surprise at the sudden question. He looks to his right, searching for the source and finds a kind-looking woman there. Her hair is short, black and it reminds him of the other boy's hair. She's also young, maybe a little younger than his mom. At least that's his guess. She bends down a little and when Shouyou meets her eyes, she smiles at him warmly. He blushes slightly. _She’s so pretty_ , he thinks, staring at her with admiration in his eyes. The other boy says nothing, but Shouyou couldn’t care less about him in this moment.

“Can you help us?” He asks and hears a loud _tsk_ from the boy next to him. He squeezes Shouyou's hand really tight, making him hiss. Shouyou looks at him with an offended expression, but the boy glares back. Then he does something weird; he shakes his head slowly, like he’s telling Shouyou not to do something. What’s wrong _this_ time?

“Thank you. We know where we are, so you don’t need to worry,” the boy says in the woman’s direction, but even if his words are polite, his tone sounds like he’s trying to insult her. And then Shouyou finally gets it. The boy doesn’t want any help. But why? Is he so sure he knows the way back? Or is he just being rude for the sake of it? Maybe he’s too proud to ask for help. Well, that’s stupid. And it's Shouyou who's supposed to be the dumb one here, sure. Not to mention the lady is really kind and really pretty, so there’s really no reason to say no.

“A feisty one, huh?” The woman says, giggling softly. “That’s okay. You can call me Leiko, by the way. Are you sure you don’t need help? You should probably be with your parents right now, shouldn't you?”

The boy tugs at his hand, trying to go away, but Shouyou doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to be rude, unlike _someone_. He can swear he hears the boy growl at him after that, but he’s too busy staring at the woman to look at him and make sure. Leiko looks around before leaning down so she can look Shouyou directly in the face. She lets out a quiet _hm_ , which sounds more like a question, like she wants to know what _he_ wants from her. Shouyou notices her eyes are really green, a beautiful shade of it, and it reminds him of blooming flowers and spring. He doesn’t even realize his mouth’s open until the woman starts laughing.

“What is it?” Leiko asks.

“You have really pretty eyes,” he answers honestly, beaming at her.

“Ah, so you’re the good boy here, aren’t you?” She smiles, grabbing his hand. “Then I’m sure you’ll forgive me for this.”

Before Shouyou has a chance to ask what he is supposed to forgive her for, she takes something out of her purse and slams it into Shouyou's forearm. _It’s a syringe_ , he realizes in these short seconds he’s still awake. _But I'm not sick, I don't need it._ He feels a painful sting on his skin. Why would Leiko do something like this? What's inside? He wants to tell her he doesn't like this. Why is the world spinning?

Shouyou's hand slips out of the other boy’s hold and suddenly, he’s falling.

He passes out before he manages to find the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Don't trust pretty strangers, kids. Especially not the ones with syringes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm--- This chapter is at over 6k words??? HOW??? I've never written such a long chapter??? And honestly I've been struggling SO much and I still feel like I did a terrible job. I feel like I couldn't convey my ideas into this chapter properly and that the narration along with the emotions are all over the place... But if I look at it any longer, I won't ever post it SKSKSKSKS So yeah here you go, at least it's longer. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Also, note that English is not my first language and this has not been proofread. I'm sorry for all of the mistakes you'll find.
> 
> I'll add a short ad here as well, skskskssk  
> I'm now in a scans group that translates Kagehina! We've released 5 so far. WARNING: The last one is NSFW.  
> https://hqscans.co.vu/post/614938650963230720/title-strange-race-type-doujinshi-fandom  
> https://hqscans.co.vu/post/615749801738436608/title-kisu-no-jikan-type-doujinshi-fandom  
> https://hqscans.co.vu/post/616019123542048768/title-white-monster-type-doujinshi-fandom  
> https://hqscans.co.vu/post/616567329823784960/title-hop-step-type-doujinshi-fandom  
> https://hqscans.co.vu/post/617185270483271680/title-hanashi-kiitenai-yo-ne-type-doujinshi  
> And more are to come!  
> These djs are also on My Reading Manga, if you prefer to read there.
> 
> Come hit me up on Twitter! @Aeniel10

The first thing that comes to Tobio's mind when he lands on top of the annoying, loud kid is that his face hurts from hitting the boy's thick head and it hurts _bad_.

The second thought is that he smells something nice and fresh, like the scent of flowers. Well, maybe not exactly. It's more like a feeling; a warm, sunny day, a gentle breeze, a taste of a sweet watermelon on his tongue. The kind of a day that just screams _go out and enjoy the weather_. But, surprisingly, he also smells the court. The flowery scent isn't all that weird since they're outside, but the second scent... Where does it even come from? They're not in the gym. And there isn't any nearby. He'd know if there was. They're out in the open, surrounded by trees and grass. But this scent... It's like a fresh gust of wind during summer holidays. Like a first flower blooming in the garden his mom used to have, but had to give it up due to lack of time. Like a volleyball match he went to with his grandpa after he begged him to take him there for a long time. Is it normal to associate a scent with things like these? It's never happened to him before. But the images are so vivid before his eyes that there's really no way he's mistaken.

Tobio frowns, confused and irritated, but also drawn to this weird combination of scents. Unconsciously, he starts sniffing the air to find where the scent is the strongest and after a few seconds finds his face buried in the boy's hair, his nose pressed to the back of the boy's neck. _Is it where the scent comes from?_ He wonders, not quite aware of how weird his action may seem to the other boy. Or to anyone, to tell the truth. He's in some kind of a haze, with his eyes closed and mind focused on taking in this scent. It's soothing.

He takes a big breath through his nose and feels his body relax as a warm wave of something he can't particularly name washes over him. His eyebrows are no longer narrowed and the corners of his mouth lift in a tiny smile. It's almost like he's back home, in his bed, hugging one of his volleyballs and with his grandpa's hand on his head while he's waiting for him to fall asleep. The scent makes him feel at ease. It's so delicate but strong at the same time. Soft… and sweet.

He wonders how it tastes.

Tobio only realizes what he's done after the boy jerks away from him. His face goes up in flames, his heart hammering in his chest like it wants to go out and scream. Why did he do this? He hears the boy ask about it, but he's unable to answer. What is he supposed to say when he doesn't even know _himself?_ He's as confused as the other kid. He still smells this comforting scent hanging in the air, but once he's not so close to the boy, his head is clearer.

“I—,” he opens his mouth just to shut it a moment later. He really can't explain himself. But most importantly, what's with this kid's scent? This whole situation happened because of it. Perfume, maybe? No, these are for adults, right? Is this some kind of a magic shampoo or something? But kind of shampoo smells like _this?_ He remembers his mom and dad talking about scents from time to time or people sniffing each other on TV, but he never really asked about it. Isn't this like, something that people that are close do? He never understood this, because it's not like sniffing people would be fun… At least that's what he thought before. But if this is it, why this kid? They aren't close. They just met. It doesn't make sense. And yet, he seems to be drawn to him. This is the first time he's never met a person with _this_ kind of scent. It's almost like magic. If magic existed, that is. Tobio may be small, but he knows it doesn't… It doesn't… Right?

“You _what_ _?_ You can lick ice-cream, but not people!”

This is when Tobio's embarrassment and shock _really_ kick in. A scowl makes his way to his face and it deepens with every second spent in this irritating state of confusion. He's annoyed, of course, but also scared, because he doesn't know what's happening to him.

This day really is a disaster. He didn't get to play volleyball, because his grandpa felt ill and needed to go to the hospital... So he was mostly alone for the whole day, playing with his ball, when this idiot came into the room and started yapping. He was already stressed about his grandpa's health, he didn't need another burden. And yet there he is, playing with this overly brave kid like he has nothing better to do.

He glares at the boy the second he hears him laugh. Wasn't he mad, like, a second ago? What's with him?

“What’s… What’s so funny?” Tobio grunts.

“Your face,” the kid answers before bursting out in laughter again.

“My face is normal! I was born like this!” Tobio yells, offended by the rude remark, but the boy doesn't stop laughing. He even has the audacity to laugh _harder_ , even if Tobio shoots him a glare that could probably kill puppies. Why does everyone say this… It's not like he does it on purpose. And he's usually more cheerful, too. But today… Today is a bad day. A really bad day.

This idiot starts rolling on the ground and Tobio has to cross his arms to not grab the boy at his hair and pull it all out. Because he wants to do it so much that his hands are itching. He would probably go for it, but the kid is rolling around so fast that Tobio's afraid he'd get hit by his foot before he'd even manage to do anything. And he does _not_ want to have a footprint on his face.

Tobio grabs his volleyball to calm himself down and looks at the kid with an annoyed grimace.

“Stop laughing, idiot,” he says, squeezing the ball so hard his fingers start to hurt. Annoying.

Tobio doesn't expect it to work, but surprisingly, it does. It takes a few moments, but the boy calms down enough to pick himself up and look him in the face while not bursting into laughter. Ugh. About time.

The boy glares at him like he's trying to see through and it's really uncomfortable for some reason. Tobio averts his eyes before he even realizes the kid's gaze makes him nervous. He can still smell this stupid scent on him... It's everywhere, lingering in the air, he's pretty sure it got on his clothes too. It should help him relax like before, but the problem is that he freaks out because he doesn't know why he likes it so much. So basically, he freaks out about being relaxed, and that's why he's tense. Does this make sense? Whatever. He just wanted to play volleyball today. How did things get so complicated?

And now, with them sitting in this weird silence, he remembers their conversation from earlier. Is the boy still wondering why... Why he acted like that? He hopes not, because there's no way he will talk about it without dying from embarrassment. If the kid hadn't made such a big deal out of it he wouldn't be so ashamed now!

When the boy opens his mouth, Tobio gets on his feet in an instant, desperately searching for something to say. He doesn't know why he wants to be close to this weird scent even though its source is an annoying, dumb idiot. And he certainly doesn't want to talk about it with the reason of his problem. So he says whatever comes to his mind.

"You lost!” Tobio yells.

The kid opens and closes his mouth like a fish and Tobio feels relieved when the change of topic seems to work.

“Wh-What?” He asks dumbly.

“You lost, idiot. You were the one that stopped running first. So you lost. And I won."

When the boy suddenly gets up, it manages to startle Tobio into taking one small step back. Talk about being energetic. It’s surprising this kid’s still alive, considering how overly active he is.

“No way!” The redhead yells back. “I tripped! It doesn’t count!”

“You didn’t say anything about tripping, so it counts. You lost, so stop arguing. You’re too dumb to win in a discussion with me.”

If Tobio hopes this will shut the boy’s mouth, he’s being way too optimistic. He raises an eyebrow when this kid starts pulling his hair out, but of course he has to have the last word and of course it is as dumb as all the things he says.

Honestly, he doesn't know why he keeps on calling him that. He probably doesn't dislike him. He wants to, but he can't bring himself to. That's right. Yes, he likes him. He wants to be his friend.

Huh? Why, though? Why does he want to be _his_ friend? He has other friends. He doesn't need a random redhead to be one of them. But what if other people start sniffing him to? The thought makes Tobio uncomfortable. Why should he protect him, though? Huh? Who said anything about protecting? But now that he thinks about it...

“I can’t hear you, blah, blah.” The boy says and sticks out his tongue at him, interrupting Tobio's chaotic thoughts. Tobio's face becomes even more grim as he glares at the kid and suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “So childish,” he mutters under his breath. He hates these mixed feelings he has because of the other boy right now. It's like he became two different people who need to share a body and can't agree on what they want.

When the boy lets out a loud _ah_ , Tobio's eyes go to him in an instant. “Wh-What?” He tenses, looking around sheepishly. There’s no one around. The garden is as empty as it was when they first got here. _So what’s with his face? He looks like he saw a ghost or something_ , Tobio thinks.

“My dad. He told me to stay with the other kids. I have to go back or they won’t let me see my mom,” the boy whines, jumping in place. “But I don’t know the way back…” He adds quietly and it’s amusing to see this side of him. The side that’s not constantly screaming and being super active, that is. And if Tobio wants to tease him a little, can you really blame him? At least it stops his mind from running..

“Well, I know the way back.” He doesn’t, but the other boy doesn’t need to know, right? “But I’ll only show you if you admit you lost.”

Seeing him pout is really satisfying. It’s even a little cute. Tobio would rather get spiked in the head than say it out loud, because it would be extremely embarrassing, but he lets the thought stay in his head for a second before brushing it away. Not good. He's going to get confused again. He doesn't like being confused.

“Fine,” the boy answers eventually and it sounds like it’s the last thing he wants to say right now. “But after we’re there, we’re going to compete in something different and I’m going to beat you, so don’t get scared and run away!”

Oh? That sounds fun. Well, maybe not _that_ fun, because the boy’s an idiot. Just a little fun. Tobio wonders if he knows what volleyball is. For no particular reason, of course. It's not like he's going to play with him. He'd probably be terrible anyway.

“Sure,” Tobio answers with a smirk. It looks like he won’t get bored again. The kid may be annoying, but he’s strangely brave and competitive. Tobio's tired of his peers who give up everytime they lose to him. Sometimes he wishes for someone to actually beat him just so he can pay them back, but he already knows going easy on someone doesn’t do them any good. So he’s been waiting. This kid is dumb and loud and annoying, but… If he wants to compete with Tobio, why not?

He probably won’t win anyways.

Probably.

Tobio supposes he wouldn’t be all that mad if he did, though.

Only because he's sure he'd get the victory back.

The boy starts to get impatient, jumping in place like a rabbit and again, this weird, nice washes over him. “Stop fidgeting,” Tobio says, rolling his eyes and without much thought grabs the boy’s hand. There is a soft blush on both of his cheeks, but he’s already moving forward, the kid right behind him, so he can’t really see it. Hopefully. It’s probably all because of this scent anyways. It’s stronger now that they’re holding hands, the distance between them reduced a little bit. Tobio tries to ignore it, but how can he _not_ smell something that seems to take over all of the air around him? Is this kid even aware of it? Probably not. He wouldn’t ask about the sniffing if that was the case.

“You’re sure you know the way back?” The boy asks and Tobio grits his teeth. He doesn’t. They were running like wild animals, so he didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. Maybe if he starts from the main entrance, he’ll remember the way to his grandpa’s room. It would be easy from there. And if he really has to, he’ll ask a nurse for help, though he’d prefer if he didn’t have to. He doesn’t want the boy to know about his little lie. But if he actually finds the right way, it won’t be a lie anymore, right? So there’s nothing wrong about it. He just has to lead them back.

“Shut up,” Tobio mutters, trying to remember how he got to his grandpa’s room with his family earlier.

“But—”

“What’s wrong, boys? Are you lost?” A female voice asks.

Tobio's head snaps up, his eyes scanning the stranger in front of him. He sniffs the air, realizing something changed and he doesn't like it one bit. He starts to feel anxious all of a sudden. He doesn't like the woman getting so close to the other boy. Why? He has no idea. But it irritates and scares him to the point he considers just biting her hand and escaping while dragging the redhead behind him. He probably wouldn't appreciate it, but Tobio doesn't care. They can handle themselves! And this woman is weird. She makes his nose hurt. Doesn't this idiot smell it too?

He can't help getting even more annoyed and restless when the boy asks for help. Like they need any! They don't. Especially not from _her_.

Tobio squeezes the boy's hand, trying to get his attention. _Don't_ , he thinks as he shakes his head when the boy looks at him. _Don't ask for help._

“Thank you. We know where we are, so you don’t need to worry,” Tobio says, not snapping at the woman only because he was taught you were supposed to be polite to people older than you.

“A feisty one, huh?” The woman says, giggling softly.

Tobio hates this sound.

“That’s okay. You can call me Leiko, by the way. Are you sure you don’t need help? You should probably be with your parents right now, shouldn't you?”

Tobio realizes there are no actual reasons he should be cautious of this person, but there's something in him, something that tells him the faster they get away from her, the better.

He tries to pull the boy away from the woman, hoping he'll just go along with his decision, but no, of course he won't. Before Tobio realizes it, he feels vibrations in his throat and… wait, was that? It sounded like a guard dog or something… And it came from him?

He touches his throat in surprise, trying to repeat it, but with no success. Was he imagining it?

“What is it?” The sound of Leiko's voice switches his attention back to her and the other boy.

“You have really pretty eyes,” the redhead says and Tobio wants to punch him. What's with him? Is he in love or what? Can't he feel there's something off about this woman? If not for her, they would have already been back. Probably. No, definitely. She's evil. Tobio just knows it.

“Ah, so you’re the good boy here, aren’t you?” She smiles, grabbing the other boy's hand and Tobio tenses, feeling a growl raising up his throat. “Then I’m sure you’ll forgive me for this.”

The world stops.

Tobio watches the woman pull out something of her purse, watches her do something to the boy beside him. A frustrated thought crosses his mind for a shirt second. _I knew it. This woman…_

Tobio only snaps out of it when he feels the boy slip out of his hold.

Catching him is something he does instinctively.

It's all too sudden, too quick; Tobio barely manages not to trip and fall down along with the other boy. He's gripping him by the shoulders, trying to understand what's just happened, when he feels a sting on his forearm.

And then everything goes black.

***

It's still dark when Tobio wakes up.

For a short second it seems like he's in his room. Like he woke up late at night and tries to fall asleep again, not wanting to burden his parents. But his bed is way more comfortable than the floor he's sitting on instead. And his room doesn't shake like that.

Tobio can't open his eyes. Even if he tries to, he doesn't see anything. Only the darkness. He isn't afraid of it, no, not usually, but this time… This time it's more than just his dark room. It's a darkness he doesn't know.

And it's terrifying.

It takes him a while to realize that it's not that his eyes are still closed; it's just the place he's in doesn't seem to have any windows or cracks that would let the light in. Only after his eyes get used to it a bit, he's able to look around. The room’s shaking steadily, but why? Rooms don’t shake… Tobio’s pretty sure they don’t. It must be some kind of a special room.

He blinks slowly, his head still heavy from sleep. He can hear a faint sound of a moving car from the outside. He wonders if it’s because he’s close to a road… But then the room moves again and he jolts, hitting his head on the wall. He cries out, leaning forward while holding the back of his head tightly. He grits his teeth, the tears pricking at his eyes. Why is he even here…? And where is this _here_ anyway?

It still hurts after he straightens up, but the pain lets him leave the dazed state he was in.

Then he realizes where he is.

It just hits him. Maybe it's because his mind is finally becoming clear and he starts remembering what happened earlier.

A car. A really big one, with a huge... trunk, or whatever it is called. He wouldn't know, his parents' car is way smaller. A truck, he’s in a truck. It takes him a while to figure it out, but it makes sense. And that means… he’s been kidnapped. What that woman did earlier… She gave them something that put them to sleep, he’s sure of it. His mom always told him not to trust strangers… And he didn’t! But he couldn’t help it, he didn't have time to run away, it all happened so quickly. And now he doesn’t know where he is, heading to an unknown place with bad people and he might not see his parents ever again… What if… Is he… going to die?

His heart starts racing all of a sudden.

He doesn’t even realize he starts crying.

_I wanna go home_ , he thinks, panic filling his brain. _I wanna see mom. I hate this place, hate it. It's dark and scary…_

_And I'm on my own._

Crying his eyes out, he goes to the door on his hands and knees and tries to open them, even if it’d be dangerous if it actually worked, because the truck’s still moving. But he just wants to be out of here. Nothing else matters.

“Mom,” Tobio sobs, pushing the door, but it doesn’t even waver. He clenches his fist and hits it, still calling his mom, but it only hurts his hands and makes him cry even harder. He breathes in and out so fast he’s starting to feel dizzy. No, no, not again! He lowers his head, his fists still on the door, trying not to faint, because what if he missed a chance to escape, what if it gets worse when he’s asleep, what if—

He hears a soft whimper.

His head snaps up and before he realizes, he’s turning around to find out where it came from.

Tobio needs to look really hard to notice him in the corner, curled up and trembling. The truth is, the first thing that catches his attention is the scent. The weird combination from before. But it's… different, somehow. Heavy. To be honest, it smells… rotten. Tobio's nose wrinkles the second he takes a sniff. It's the annoying kid from the hospital. How did he not see him earlier? No, more importantly, how did he miss _this_ scent? Now that he noticed it, it seems to take up the whole space. Well… It's dark here and he was scared. He still is. It's just he's shocked to actually realize there's another person here.

It's so unexpected it stops his tears.

It would be too much to say he's relieved but… knowing he's not alone makes him feel a bit better. It's horrible, right? He shouldn't be happy more people are involved in something like this. And it's not like it'll change anything for the better. But… being on your own is so scary. It's weird how a sheer presence of this boy can bring a ray of hope into his heart.

Now it's not only about rescuing himself.

He realizes he's been gaping at the kid instead of actually doing something. He should… He should come up to him. He looks like he's completely out of it, hugging his legs and just crying silently.

Tobio sniffles, wiping the tears from his face and comes closer to the corner, still on his hands and knees. Ugh. The smell… It's terrible. It makes Tobio's stomach twist. He's not sure why, though. He just knows he needs to stop it… It's his responsibility.

Wait, why?

The thought is as sudden and confusing as the whole situation. But now's not the time to dwell on his weird behavior around the boy. He feels like he'll go crazy of the other boy doesn't stop crying and being sad. He can't be sad. He just _can't_.

He grabs the kid by the shoulders and shakes him, but he doesn't react, just keeps muttering something under his breath with his eyes closed. Now that the scent is closer, it makes him feel even more uneasy. He hates it. This is not how this scent is supposed to smell. He needs it to stop _now_.

"Hey," Tobio tries. Still no reaction.

"Hey!"

The kid yelps when Tobio suddenly shouts at him.

He'd feel bad for scaring him if not for the fact that he was so desperate to pull him out of his panic state.

The boy's looking at him with his eyes and mouth open, a look of grave fear on his face, before he realizes who he's looking at. Tobio frowns when it changes to a look of pure surprise. So he also wasn't aware he wasn't here alone? That's why he was crying? Was he afraid of being alone? It's only natural… Maybe he's afraid of the dark?

Why does Tobio care so much about the reason?

Well, to make sure it doesn't happen again. He's not sure why it matters to him, though. But it's important. He can feel it. Like with the scent… Maybe it really is some kind of magic.

"Y-You're… not dead," the boy squeals, his voice strained from crying. "You w-wouldn't wake up. I thought you were dead," he adds, letting out a shuddered breath and suddenly he's crying again, the scent becoming even more rotten and forcing itself into Tobio's nostrils.

_No, no, no!_

Tobio feels like his heart suddenly turned into a stone. It's so heavy in his chest that it hurts. His brain is screaming at him. _Do something! Your… is crying._

His what?

Anyway.

The boy must've woken up earlier and seen him unconscious on the floor. How long has he been sitting like this? How long have they been here? Tobio's hands start shaking uncontrollably. What if they're so far away from home that they won't ever find the way back?

He stills when he feels two weak arms wrapping around his waist.

They're so warm.

The boy leans his head on Tobio's chest, wetting it with tears and snot, but Tobio can't bring himself to actually care about it. _He's safe here, he's safe, you're safe_ , his brain tells him over and over again. He knows it's not true. They can't hide in each other's arms, that would be a stupid idea. Wouldn't work.

But why these words sound so right?

He places his hands on the boy's back, clenching his fingers on his shirt. It feels comforting, holding someone, being close to them. He can feel the boy's whole body shivering and it tells him he's as scared as Tobio is.

He starts crying again, but this time it actually helps him let out all the emotions he's feeling right now instead of just suffocating him.

The scent still confuses him. It's still there and he feels like he'll really go crazy if it doesn't stop. One side of him just wants to give in and cry, yell and panic, but the other tells him that the _only_ thing he needs to do is calm down the other boy. The sight of him in this state almost brings him psychical pain. He _has to_ make him feel better, this is the only thing he should be doing right now, but he has no idea how and it makes him feel like he's failing at something important.

"I thought you were dead," the boy repeats, his voice cracking on almost every word. "And it would be my fault. I brought you outside. I talked… talked to..."

He breathes in like he wants to keep talking, but only a whimper comes out of it.

Tobio takes a second to realize what he means.

He was the one who insisted on going out. He was the one who kept talking to that woman. Maybe if he hadn't done do these things nothing would have happened.

But the only thing that crosses his mind in this moment is _stop, stop, stop, stop, stop._

He doesn't care.

He only needs the happy kid from before back.

His distress makes Tobio even more frustrated than his own. He feels like he _needs_ to calm him down. Make sure he doesn't blame himself and finally stop his tears. He also wants to hug him tighter and let the warmth soothe them both. He can do this. He's the _only one_ that can do this.

It's like he's been mesmerized.

Tobio can't understand why he's feeling all of this. It seems that making the boy as comfortable as possible lets him forget about everything else. The state the other boy is in causes him so much anxiety that he actually starts to feel sick because of it. The horrible scent doesn't help. To tell the truth, it actually may be what makes him feel this way in the first place. He doesn’t know why he thinks it’ll go away if the boy cheers up. He just knows it. And he’s not really going to question it if it makes the rotten smell go away.

“Just…” Tobio says, trying not to breathe in the boy’s scent. He could just move away from him a bit, but he refuses to let him go. “Let’s just focus on getting out, okay? I don’t wanna be here. You don’t wanna be here. We need to figure something out. But you have to stop crying. _Please_ , stop crying. I… I don’t know how to comfort you, but I’m not mad at you or anything. I’m mad at that woman… Because she did something like this. Not you. Okay? Let’s just try to calm down and come back to our parents.”

Despite the smell, Tobio leans in, placing his chin on the top of the boy’s head and squeezing his eyes shut. He's never been good with words. _Please work._ The silence makes him wonder if he said something wrong, but then rather than seeing the change, he smells it. Volleyball… and a sunny day filled with flowers. Once it returns, he immediately relaxes, closing his eyes for a minute. He did good. He managed to help his…

His _what?_

“Um.”

Tobio lets go of the boy, curious what he has to say. He notices the other kid reaches out for his hand and he doesn’t even think when his own hand does the same. It feels somewhat natural. Maybe it’s because they’re both scared. It just feels less alone this way.

“Thank you,” the boy says, his words followed by a hiccup. Crying must've caused it. He wipes the tears from his cheeks, taking in a shaky breath. “I just… can’t believe this really happened. I never thought it would happen to me…” He squeezes Tobio’s hand, gulping visibly. “I still feel like I’m going to faint. I’m not even sure if I can stand. I can’t feel my legs. And my heart is going to make me go crazy. It won’t shut up.”

The boy clutches his fingers on his shirt, close to his heart. Tobio's heart should also be going wild, right?

But it's not dark anymore. The sun's back.

He's doesn't even realize these thoughts cross his mind.

Irrationally, he feels at peace.

“I’m… a bit better now," Tobio admits.

_Your scent calms me down._

Of course he won’t say it. That would be weird. They don’t need weird right now. It's bad enough as it is.

“So do you know for how long we’ve been here… Uh…?” he hesitates, realizing that he doesn’t even know the boy’s name. "You didn’t tell me how I should call you.”

The boy blinks a few times, probably only realizing the fact himself.

His breath still seems too unstable for Tobio’s liking, but considering the situation they’re in, he shouldn’t really expect anything more.

“Oh. Right. Hinata Shouyou.”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata gives him a tiny smile and even though it’s still tainted by fear, it makes Tobio’s heart skip a beat. It’s like just seeing it makes him happier, even if he’s not the one smiling. _He's smiling. I did well._

What?

“I’ll call you Tobi then," Hinata declares.

Tobio shrugs. “Sure. But why? We’ve only just met.”

Hinata’s smile drops just a little bit. _Wrong. Wrong answer, Tobio._

“Well… I think of you as my friend. So I’m going to call you by a friendly nickname.”

A friend. It doesn’t sound that bad. He was opposed to it, but he realizes he wouldn't be able to reject him even if he still wanted to. The sheer thought is painful. He can't leave him. What if his scent changes into this disgusting, rotten one? He needs to…

What is _wrong_ with him? Why is he so concerned about Hinata? He's not like that with other people.

_Hinata's not like other people_ , a small voice in his head tells him.

Deep down, Tobio knows it's true.

But why?

Well. Tobio could use a friend. One friend would be okay, right? Maybe he’d want to play volley with him and his grandpa… And if not, then he’s just boring. But for some reason, he feels like that won’t be the case.

He's overthinking this way too much. This also isn't like him. But this scent… This scent makes him weird. He probably shouldn't breathe it in. But he wants to. _Because it's meant for me._

It's _what_ now?

_Stop thinking, brain. You're not doing a good job._

“Okay. I’ll call you Shouyou then,” Tobio decides, brushing off all of the weird thoughts that flood his mind. He notices Hinata cheer up at his words. _Good._

But not for long.

His face falls when the door opens.

“Oh. I see you’re both awake.”

Fear.

There is pure fear in Hinata's eyes as he squeezes his hand so hard it hurts. Tobio squeezes it back, unconsciously moving closer to him, like he hopes it’s enough to hide him from the outside world. Because he needs to protect him. If he can’t do that, then something _horrible_ will happen. He just knows it. He can’t get hurt, he needs to be safe, because he’s… he’s…

Tobio lets out a low growl.

“Tobi…” Hinata whispers, terror clear in his voice. Tobio can smell his scent turn into that horrible, rotten one as the boy looks at him with his eyes once again filled with tears.

Tobio is only seven years old.

He hasn’t fallen in love yet. He still needs to get better at volleyball so he can play properly with his grandpa and his teammates. He’s just made his first friend. He's been kidnapped for the first time in his short life.

He’s only seven years old.

The air smells like rotten flowers.

And he finds himself ready to kill.


End file.
